


Ci dwaj zwyrodnialcy

by Lord_Ciemnosci, Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Music, Piano
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Ciemnosci/pseuds/Lord_Ciemnosci, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: Po koncercie niezwykle uzdolnionych muzyków z kwartetu smyczkowego grających najznamienitsze utwory muzyki klasycznej, wszyscy słuchający zebrali się w kameralnej sali, aby porozmawiać i podyskutować nie tylko na tematy kulturalne.





	Ci dwaj zwyrodnialcy

Po koncercie niezwykle uzdolnionych muzyków z kwartetu smyczkowego grających najznamienitsze utwory muzyki klasycznej, wszyscy słuchający zebrali się w kameralnej sali, aby porozmawiać i podyskutować nie tylko na tematy kulturalne. Kelnerzy roznosili szampana w kryształowych kieliszkach oraz przystawki na srebrnych tacach. Szkoda tylko, że nie można było wyjść na taras. Deszcz skutecznie to utrudniał. Pozostało więc oglądać ogromny ogród zza okna. Nikogo to jednak nie interesowało. Przynajmniej na razie.  
Mężczyzna ubrany w garnitur wywrócił lekko oczami i szturchnął delikatnie swoją żonę, aby ta spojrzała na drzwi. Do środka weszli dwaj młodzieńcy. Jeden ubrany w czarny smoking, drugi w brązowy garnitur. Ach tak, to oni, skandal tego wieczoru i zawód rodziców.  
– Nie można ich jakoś rozdzielić? – zapytał cicho do żony.  
Kobieta spojrzała we wskazane miejsce i lekko zmarszczyła brwi w zniesmaczeniu. Obserwowała jak dwójka mężczyzn przechadza się przez pokój i podchodzi do barku. Jeden z nich, wysoki blondyn, chwycił dwa kieliszki z szampanem oraz z czarującym uśmiechem podał jeden z nich, swojemu kompanowi.   
– Wychodzi na to, że nie – odparła równie cicho, mrużąc przy tym lekko oczy.   
– Czy Ty to widzisz? –  zapytała męża, gdy mężczyzna ubrany w brązowy garnitur położył swoją dłoń na ramieniu blondyna. Żywo o czymś rozmawiali, posyłając sobie długie spojrzenia oraz szczerząc się do siebie jak głupi.  
– Widzę – mruknął, odkładając swój kieliszek na stolik. Widząc ich, odechciewało mu się pić cokolwiek. Ta ,,parka" wzbudzała w nim obrzydzenie. Nie potrafił się nadziwić temu, że w ogóle zostali tutaj wpuszczeni i że nikt nie reagował. Prócz spojrzeń pełnych oburzenia, oczywiście.  
Mężczyźni przeszli się po pokoju i zatrzymali się przed jednym z obrazów Claude Moneta i zaczęli o nim dyskutować. Przynajmniej tak to wyglądało. Czyżby próbowali ukryć się przed wzrokiem innych? Spodziewano się raczej jakichś burzliwych wystąpień, a ci grzecznie oglądali dzieło sztuki.  
Ona z kolei odczuła potrzebę napicia się szampana. Nie mogła tak po prostu obserwować ich działań. Te ciche szepty, gestykulacja i język ciała, który był bardziej wymowny niż każdy wcześniejszy gest, to było nie do pomyślenia. Tak bezwstydnie wdzięczyć się do siebie nawzajem i nie mieć z tym żadnego problemu. Oburzające i niesamowicie nieprzyzwoite.   
– Myślisz, że ktoś coś z nimi zrobi?   
Kobieta uniosła kieliszek i upiła z niego łyk, zostawiając ślad po czerwonej szminkę na zdobionym szkle.  
Spojrzał na swoją żonę, a potem na jej kieliszek. Że też jej się chciało.  
– Mam nadzieję, że tak – odrzekł cicho, wbijając spojrzenie w plecy niższego bruneta w brązowym garniturze. Ten właśnie spoglądał z radością na wyższego blondyna, a potem przystanął bliżej i szepnął mu coś na ucho. Pewnie umawiali się na te swoje orgie. Banda sodomitów. Wszystkich najlepiej by było wystrzelać i zakazać o tym mówić, żeby kolejne pokolenie chłopców nie wyrosło na takich zwyrodnialców. –  I lepiej, żeby się tutaj więcej nie pokazywali  – dodał, wciąż patrząc na tę dwójkę.  
– A co jeśli znowu się pojawią? – zapytała, marszcząc nos z obrzydzenia. Że też ci bezwstydnicy mogli robić takie rzeczy publicznie. Tak bezczelnie i otwarcie ze sobą flirtować. Pewnie jeszcze rozmawiali tymi swoimi podnieconymi głosikami o tych wszystkich grzesznych rzeczach, które razem robili. Albo robili z innymi. Co wydawało się jeszcze okropniejsze i paskudniejsze.  
– Niedobrze mi jak na nich patrzę.  
Ponownie podeszli do bufetu. Mężczyzna w garniturze, karmił winogronem tego we fraku. Okropieństwo.  
– Dobrze, że nie ma tu dzieci. Jeszcze by zobaczyły coś tak obrzydliwego i miałby traumę do końca życia.  
Zimnym wzrokiem omiótł najbardziej rozpoznawalną parkę tego wieczoru. Skończyli jeść kiść winogron i przenieśli się w pobliże fortepianu. Ach, no tak. Ten w brązowym garniturze podobno potrafił grać na poziomie co najmniej orkiestry operowej.  
– Wolałbym, żeby żadne dziecko przenigdy ich nie zobaczyło – szepnął do kobiety. Wciąż jednak ich obserwował. Brunet usiadł przy instrumencie i rozprostował palce.  
Pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi. Sama również ich obserwowała, mrużąc oczy. Nigdy nie słyszała gry mężczyzny, ale podobno grał wybornie, co wydawało się niemal niemożliwe. Ktoś taki jak on, miałby być utalentowanym pianistą? Aż się w głowie nie mieściło.  
Jednak, kiedy zaczął grać, rozszerzyła oczy, nie dowierzając. Ten demoralizujący dzieci, oblech, zdecydowanie wiedział, co robi.  
 – Kto dopuścił kogoś takiego do pianina? Nie mówię, że sobie nie radzi, ale kto normalny chciałby go uczyć?  
– Jakiś samouk pewnie – mruknął z niezadowoleniem. W tym czasie blondyn obszedł fortepian dookoła i zatrzymał się dopiero po prawej bruneta. W dłoniach trzymał kieliszki z szampanem i najwyraźniej szczerzył się do swojego kochanka. Mężczyźnie ciężko było uwierzyć, że dzielił salon z tymi degeneratami. Nie zmieniła tego ani gra bruneta, ani spokój blondyna.  
– Może poproszę ochronę i ich wyprowadzą? - spytał wprost do ucha żony.  
Spojrzała na swojego męża i wykrzywiła krwiste usta w geście niezadowolenia.  
 – Wiesz przecież, że na pewno ktoś już to zrobił. A fakt, że wciąż tutaj są musi znaczyć, iż zajmują dość wysokie stanowiska – odpowiedziała, całkiem próbując na nich nie spoglądać. Brunet przed chwilą spojrzał na swojego ukochanego, mrugnął do niego i uśmiechnął się w sposób wyjątkowo jednoznaczny. Blondyn w odpowiedzi coś powiedział, jednak na szczęście zostało to zagłuszone przez muzykę. Zdecydowanie nie chciała słyszeć tego, co mają sobie do powiedzenia.  
Przez chwilę ze sobą nie rozmawiali, ale za to wpatrywali się w tamtą dwójkę. Brunet najwyraźniej kończył ten krótki utwór i omiótł spojrzeniem swojego towarzysza, który, łamiąc wszelakie zasady, przysiadł się do niego i po prostu go objął. Tak, przeniósł dłoń na jego bok i przytulił.  
– Ja pier... – mężczyzna zmełł w ustach przekleństwo i odwrócił wzrok, próbując się uspokoić. Taki wstyd, blondyn przynosił im wszystkim wstyd. Jak on się teraz komukolwiek pokaże? Przecież nikt nie będzie chciał nawet zamienić z nim słowa.  
Dyskretnie spojrzała w bok. Po tej scenie, która tamta dwójka odegrała, już wszyscy na nich patrzyli i ściszonymi głosami cos mówili. Chyba oficjalnie zostali wyrzutkami!  
Zacisnęła usta w wąską linie i z bezradnością myślała co teraz. Przecież w tej sytuacji nikt już się do nich nie odezwie, na zawsze będą wykluczeni z życia społecznego.  
Żeby chociaż oni teraz przestali przytulać się w tak obleśny sposób. Rodzice blondyna wiele by za to dali. Przynajmniej choć na chwilkę ich syn przestałby kompromitować całą rodzinę oraz jej przodków.  
– Może go wydziedziczymy – zagadnął, chociaż wyszło mu bardziej zdanie twierdzące, niż pytanie. Owszem, zrobiłby teraz wszystko, aby tylko nie mieć z blondynem i jego obrzydliwym partnerem nic wspólnego.  
– To nic nie da! – jęknęła przerażona. Fakt, ze musieli wydziedziczyć syna był przerażający, jednak wiedza, ze nawet jeśli to zrobią i tak zostaną wyrzutkami społecznymi, była jeszcze gorsza.   
– Wiesz, ze wszyscy będą go kojarzyć z nami już do końca naszego życia.  
– Trudno. Wszyscy będą też wiedzieć, że się staraliśmy go naprawić – mruknął. W tym czasie blondyn przestał obejmować bruneta, wstał i wolnym krokiem przeszedł na koniec sali, gdzie mieściły się fotele. Usiadł w jednym z nim i powoli przeniósł wzrok na małżonków, patrząc na nich intensywnym, pełnym zadowolenia spojrzeniem.  
Kobieta wyczula świdrujące ją oczy i podniosła wzrok, by spojrzeć na blondyna. Posłała mu żałosny oraz pełen zgorszenia grymas, a potem odwróciła wzrok. Nie zamierza patrzeć na kogoś takiego.   
– Masz racje, możemy próbować.   
Brunet w tym czasie był przy barze, zabrał dwa kieliszki szampana i zadowolony ruszył w stronę kochanka. Podszedł do niego, podał jeden kieliszek, a potem bezwstydnie usadowił się na jego kolanach. Jakaś kobieta na ten widok krzyknęła, a potem zemdlała.  
Blondyn rozsiadł się wygodnie i wziął kieliszek podany przez bruneta, a potem ponownie objął go jedną ręką.  
– Tego już za wiele – syknął mężczyzna, starając się nie patrzeć na tych dwóch. Byli obrzydliwi, niszczyli cudowny wieczór. Już zresztą nic nie pozostało z miłego klimatu.  
Chwilę później usłyszał zduszone sapnięcia wyrażające kompletne obrzydzenie. Zmusił się do spojrzenia w ich stronę. Dostrzegł to, czego miał nadzieję nigdy nie widzieć. Blondyn, jego syn bezwstydnie złapał tamtego za krocze. Brunet jęczał mu w szyję.  
– Niedobrze mi i chyba zemdleje - powiedziała słabo, patrząc na przedstawienie, które tamci dwaj urządzili. Zaczęła wachlować się jedna ręką, a druga złapała męża za ramie. Tego zaczynało być za wiele. To nie na jej nerwy!  
Mąż natychmiast złapał ją w pasie, aby nie upadła, a następnie spojrzał z nienawiścią na tamta parkę. Przez nich goście zaczęli wychodzić z sali!  
– Wynoście się stąd. Obaj. – Po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru zwrócił się do swojego syna i jego kochanka.  
Żona nie była w stanie nawet spojrzeć czy wykonali polecenie. Za wszelka cenę starała się nie stracić przytomności.   
Blondyn z kolei szepnął coś na ucho ukochanego, pocałował go w szyje, a potem obserwował jak ten wstaje z jego kolan. Następnie wstał i złapał bruneta za rękę, a potem skierowali swoje kroki w stronę małżeństwa.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na nich krytycznym wzrokiem.  
– Czego chcecie? – mruknął, wciąż przytrzymując swoją żonę.  
Blondyn uśmiechnął się tylko radośnie, nie przejmując się nieprzyjemnym tonem. Puścił dłoń bruneta i zaczął coś, co powinien zrobić na samym początku.  
– Mamo, Tato  – powiedział, teraz z całkowitą powagą –  to jest Castiel, mój partner.

 


End file.
